


Damaged Goods

by wevegotworktodo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having a hard time dealing and needs a release.  Pure smut, no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Goods

You knew full well that when Dean was upset or angry the best medicine was for him to fuck the pain away. At the very least for him to fuck it into the vault where he kept the rest of his feelings stowed away. That place down deep within him where his own internal torment flourished, chipping away at him little by little.

You were still wet from the shower when Dean grabbed your hips and pulled you a step closer to where he was sitting, your thin frame nestled between his legs. He let his hands linger on your ass while he manipulated your nipples with his tongue, sucking and elongating the first before moving to the next. You placed your hands on his shoulders and enjoyed the bliss, arching your body slightly forward.

You allowed Dean to take control. This was the general consensus of your relationship anyway. Dean was definitely a giver in the bedroom, making sure that each time you were together he transported you to heaven through an erotic euphoria. Not that he wouldn’t allow you to dominate from time to time, he most definitely did, but at this moment he had to be the one calling the shots. Dean was going to use your body to fuck his feelings away, and you had no apprehensions. You would provide a physical and emotional therapy to the man you loved while reaping in the benefits of multiple orgasms and an unwavering connection.

Dean pulled you onto his lap, this time straddling him, he tangled his fingers into your wet hair and pulled your mouth to his. He kissed you greedily, his pouty lips enveloping you, his thick tongue pushing past and entwining with yours. The sensation causing your body to grind down against his hardening erection.

Dean raised his denim clad hips up into you and you felt electricity strike at your core. With that he left your lips. He tugged gently on your hair, pulling your head back and elongating your neck. He trailed almost animalistic kisses from your jaw to your shoulder, nipping, biting, sucking, marking you as his. He placed one hand on the small of your back and pulled your hair again, tugging you far enough back for him to gain easy access to your breasts. He gave them the same carnal treatment before moving his free hand up your back to between your shoulder blades and pushing you upright.

Dean flashed those emerald globes at you then gave you an order. ‘Stand.’ 

You did as you were told, when you stood you noticed the secretions you left on the crotch of Dean’s pants. He noticed too. ‘Damn baby, pussy dripping for me already?’ You nodded silently.

Dean pulled his black tee off as he stood. He pushed himself against you and your lips feverishly met again. You unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans then slid your hand inside. His cock was engorged and throbbing, standing so tall and proud that the tip peaked out of the waistband of his boxers, leaking pre-cum onto his stomach. 

Dean toed his jeans off and backed you to the king size bed. He pushed you down gently but eagerly and settled his head between your legs. He ran his tongue across your slit causing a shiver to run through your body. Without any further warning he nuzzled into your soaked pussy and circled your clit with his tongue, you bucked up into him and could feel him smiling even though he was buried deep within your folds. 

He placed two of his large fingers inside you as his tongue continued to lap your swollen clit. He expertly turned his hand palm up and made a come here motion with his fingers, stroking the rough spot inside you with the perfect amount of pressure to have you building quickly.

When you released your walls clinched around his hand as your body seized under him. You screamed his name over and over as the sensation took you higher and higher. Dean never wavered his movements. He coaxed on your orgasm until you were a soggy mess, laying bonelessly on the bed.

Dean stood over you, pleased that he had left you so vulnerable after only your first orgasm. ‘On your knees’ he demanded. 

You weren’t sure how, it must of been sheer adrenaline, but you managed to roll over and climb to your knees, even more amazing was that they held you. Dean moved back into the bed and between your legs. He leaned over you and kissed your shoulder sweetly, even the mild stimulation causing your overly sensitive body to jerk in response.

Dean slid his thirsty cock between your folds, bathing it in your juices before lining it up with your cunt. He entered you slowly, stifling the urge to ram his entire cock into you all at once.

‘God you’re so fucking tight.’ 

Once his length was seated in you, he gave you a torturous moment to adjust, stretching to accommodate his size. Dean couldn’t resist the urgency any longer. He pulled back slowly until he was almost completely out of you then slammed his hips forward. You practically collapsed under the weight and force of him pounding into you. Dean felt you slipping and tucked an arm under your hips, holding you upright in the perfect position.

He hammered into you over and over, low growls escaping his lips with each thrust. A barely audible moan escaped your own lips. Dean slowed his pace.  
'You ok?’

You were too exhausted to scream. 'Just…just fuck me! you’re gunna…make me cum again.’ You barely breathed out. 

Dean accelerated again, meticulously pulling to the edge before driving back into you. You felt your orgasm coiling inside you, lingering so close. Four more strokes and your walls were fluttering, contracting, and twitching around his dense cock. Dean stilled and moaned loudly as his own orgasm ripped through him, your throbbing pussy sucking every drop of hot cum from him. 

Still as one you both collapsed onto the bed. When your orgasms had subsided and his cock began to soften Dean withdrew and moved to your side. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw Dean gazing at you with a new warmth in his eyes.


End file.
